


[podfic] Holding It Together by Books_and_Blooms

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Download Available, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sappy Ending, Short One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: (original work summary) Set a few days after 4X03, Nicole is still struggling. Waverly does not want to pressure Nicole into talking about her year and a half, but really wants to help her with whatever is going on. Some unsolicited advice from Wynonna helps Waverly give Nicole the reassurance that she needs to start to heal.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] Holding It Together by Books_and_Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding It Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964206) by [Books_and_Blooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Blooms/pseuds/Books_and_Blooms). 



  
_(or click to[download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1051-_YpxXi46Q8zDdU4M82bvaJe22nxT/view?usp=sharing) )_

**Holding It Together  
**

**by** Books_and_Blooms 

**Reader:** trashyeggroll

 **Length:** 12:50

**Author's Note:**

> (podficcer note) yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/post/636130646035693568/podfic-holding-it-together-by-booksandblooms)


End file.
